


The golden key

by shadowstalker



Category: vampire - Fandom, vampire stories
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstalker/pseuds/shadowstalker
Summary: what is summary on a tiny chapter?...a spoilerOkay I try, so Caleb ask his best friend Ciel to come over...see a spoiler





	The golden key

My early evening has been a quiet one, browsing the net a while now with no specific reason, truly I was passing time until it was time for a light dinner then bed. The cellphone begin to buzz on the edge of my desk, I automatically pick it up without checking the caller. I know who it was, he  
makes the due call every night around the same time to ask me about my day and wish me good night before we hang up. It was Caleb and as always his deep tone made me feel fuzzy in my chest. But tonight Caleb didn't ask me how is my day went by he is been wondered if I am free, he would very much love to have my companion. His voice wasn't urgent but I sensed my visit would be important to him. I took a refreshing shower in the hurry and within half an hour I arrived to Forgotten Hollow. It has been his habit and I liked it a lot that Caleb waiting for me at the entry, hands behind his back his head tilted to the side a little, wearing his ever dashing smile that I loved so much as he watching me approach the stone covered porch. Caleb had a great taste in clothing but tonight he especially made an effort to dress elegantly. We haven't meet up a couple of days, we were both too busy with work to spare some time to ourselves. I could tell he was happy to see me much as I was looking forward to spending some time with him in the manor. Right after he closed the door Caleb draw me into his arms, kissed me softly as he held me in the hug. Caleb broke our embrace first, “I missed you” he muttered, hold his gaze at me for a moment then grabbed my hand in a hurry to lead me up to his room.

Caleb looked nervous, hardly noticeable at first but as I paid a bit more attention to him I could pick up that something is up. He sit down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, without he needed to ask I sit down next to him. Caleb needed a support and I was here for him. I remain withdrawn let him tell me what was bother him when he is ready. Caleb scooted closer, our shoulder touching in the closeness and pressed a timid kiss on my cheeks first. He was a vampire, life hardly linger in him yet his lips felt warm as he kissed my lips gently then gazed at me, I saw a slight anxious twinkle in his eyes. “ Thank you to come Ciel” he said and I smiled back at him, “of course Caleb” I assured him while my mind try find a tiny hint why Caleb act a bit out of his usual character.

Caleb kept to himself, I was certain he is working on something in his mind, for long seconds he said nothing. An uneasy chill run down my spine, a terrible thought strike me, 'oh no, he is breaking up with me. My heart begin to sink slowly. I am so much in love with him, it can't be that we last this short.' I couldn't chase the soft panic away that rapidly rise to the surface of my mind. “Caleb...?” I called out my voice nearly betrayed me. He looked at me took my hand into his urgently and got up pulling me up with him. He turned towards me so we could facing each other, his hand still held mine as he gazed at me and I glanced back at him, into his mesmerising blue ponds then Caleb leaned closer to me his head almost touching mine. “I have something important to tell you.” he whispered into my ear. If this should diminish my fear of loosing Caleb so soon, well it didn't helped. Breaking up is important for both side. My temple begin to pump, I try to control my panic, I wanted to stop him, I didn't want to hear those terrible words he about to say but I swallowed hard, if I have to face it then let it be, let Caleb say it. I flashed a timid smile at him ready myself for the heart ache his decision will inflict on my heart.

The first time I realised he has a pocket. I never saw Caleb's hand hidden away in any pocket. He dug his hand in and slowly pulled his hand out holding something in his fist. He stared at his clenched hand apprehensive, no doubt he is contemplating on his next move or words then lifted his head his gaze meet mine. “Ciel, my love” Caleb said on a low tone. My heart skipped, it doesn't sound a break or at least not yet. He never called me 'love' not once, not even at the Sakura festival and we shared something special there that only lovers do. But we are not lovers, we were just...my mind mingled on, I could not name it what were we. Friends? No, more then that. Lovers? Not either. Other then engaging in passionate kisses and warm hugs we never touched each other as lovers do, never spent long hours naked in each others arms and yet here we are, Caleb calls me 'his love', the wonderful thoughts behind his words wiped the fear of the break up away reddening my cheeks as I smiled. 

Caleb lifted his hand and opened his fingers to reveal what he concealed. “A key?” I asked somewhat confused staring at the golden metal devise between his fingers. Caleb nodded, “ I am the happiest when you spend time here with me and I hope you feel the same way about me. If so I don't want to limit you, you come and go as you like, anytime you feel the need to see me my door is open for you, I wish to give you a key to the Wolfsbane manor, to my very own humble domain.” His notion got me surprise I couldn't say a word, I stared at the key in his hand that he pushed into mine. Caleb gave access to me to his home. This meant a huge deal for me, placing full trust in me allow free visit what obvious I have no intention to exploit and I am sure he knows he doesn't have to worry about me handling his offer in the light manner.

It was hard not to note that Caleb's business with the evening wasn't over, he has more surprise for me. Caleb glanced at me with pure anticipation took both of my hands into his once again, draw it close to his lips and pressed a gentle caring kiss on the back of my hands. His softness made me fuzzy inside reddening my cheeks even more. “that key...” he begin, licking his lips as he continues, “ also opens my heart for you Ciel and most utterly hope that you feel that your heart has no desire to reject mine. Ciel, you would give me the greatest joy to say yes to be my girlfriend and take me as your boyfriend.” 

Caleb looked hopeful but at the same time nervous. He let go off my hands, rubbing his palms on his pants in small up and down motion linger in suspense what answer my heart hold for him. For a second or two I repeated his words in my head. He is not breaking up with me at all, he is asking me to be his partner. My heart skipped in pure delight, Caleb want to take a next step and he want to make it with me. I am no longer a fling in his life, a trial if I am suitable for him and he is for me. Caleb wish to convert our relationship to blooming belonging to one another. “Yes” I said, “ yes, I would like that very much.” skipping on my tiptoes I felt so thrilled, Caleb begin to skip with me share the joy. I never saw him this elated and relieved. My mind caught up in the thoughts for a mere second that how could he think I will say no, and shamed myself immediatly that how could I think that he had enough of me so soon. Clearly he liked me and I liked his companion a lot, he made me happy, he made me smile, fill me up with warm fuzzy thoughts every time I was in his presence, every time I heard his voice whisper sweet nothing into my ear and every time when his lips touched mine driven in hunger. I wanted him in my life as much I wanted to be in his. He was lifeguard in gloomy water, that is what Caleb Vatore meant for me. 

Our joined happiness settled a little, we both needed a moment or two to value the new change that we are officially became a couple. Caleb stepped one closer, run his hand around my waist to pull me into his embrace. Glancing at me, my blissful face flushed red in his closeness as I gaze into his beautiful blue eyes, his lips so close to mine I can fell the soft feathery cold brush of his breath before pressing a kiss on my lips. For long seconds his lips rested gently on mine as we immerse in the warm sense that our essence of invisible auras intervene, our lips locked together as one then I could fill the tip of Caleb's tongue looking for the entry, a tiny slit that he can push through and find mine to play with. His other hand delicately hold my head in place the same way that held it to suck the life out of me not long ago but now he is hungry for something other then my life restoring plasma. He is hungry for the moist contact of our lips. I loved his kiss, I could never deny his adoration, he was undoubtably the master of kissing to the extend that feeling his wet lips on mine was enough to send shiver all over my body weakening my knees and the best thing I can do is cling to him for support, hang onto the man I love. Clutch into the man who loves me.

I could kiss him forever but Caleb broke the contact, pressing one last departing playful kiss on my lips and before I could realise he whipped the cellphone out of his pocket, held it high both of us automatically looked into the small screen smiling in excitement. Caleb took a first photo of us as partners. In this moment I only wish one day when my hair turned grey still will have this photo and Caleb in my life and will bring back the feel that I surrounded with now. Pure happiness with Caleb, the man I love.

**Author's Note:**

> another small segment in the life of a vampire man and a human girl. addition to the First bite in the time line many months later.
> 
> Sorry I can not write, you clearly noticed that but I live only once and want to share these little chapters.


End file.
